Electrochemical etching is an etching process that involves the use of a solution of an electrolyte, an anode and a cathode. In electrochemical etching, so-called electrochemical etch-stop (ECES) or pn etching may be used to achieve precise thinning of wafers. ECES is based on the effect that an electrochemical etch process may stop at a space charge zone of a reverse-biased pn junction.
Conventional ECES processes and devices may have limited degrees of freedom with respect to a wafer layout that can be used with the respective process. It may be desirable to provide a process and a device that allow for overcoming or at least substantially reducing at least some of the limitations of the conventional processes or devices.